The last day
by Thelighteningbolt
Summary: This story is about the last day of Lily and James Potter. See the pain, the truth, and the love that shines through this story.


The last day

**6:57 pm**

James and Lily snuggled up against each other after a long day. Harry was in the cot opposite them, sleeping soundlessly. Lily and James looking lovingly at him from the sofa.

"Look at him," Said Lily, "lying there, sleeping so peacefully."

"If only he was like that all through the night." Said James grinning.

"And when he does wake up wailing, you do know it's your turn to wake up."

James yawned.

"Yes whatever," James stretched, "Isn't Snape coming over?" James said looking into her eyes, not looking so happy.

"Yeah," Lily smiled, "don't worry he won't stay for long."

There was a silence. Nothing was heard but the crackling of the fire and the steady breathing of Harry.

"Look he's dreaming!" Lily whispered, pointing at Harry, who kicked his legs out.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" James asked.

"What a wonderful day he had." Lily smiled once again, snuggling closer to James. That day, Lily and James had the day off from work and spent the whole day with Harry. It was wonderful. They bought Harry a little toy broomstick and took a picture and sent it to Sirius. Lily showed James (once more) how to use the washing machine and he managed to mix in the whites with the darks so all his shirts turned pink. He was wearing one now.

"Are you sure?" James said, "Look at my shirt!" he said tugging at his light pink collar.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Lily said.

"And so are you." He said leaning over and kissing her on the lips. Lily broke away.

"Time to turn out the lights." Lily said. They both stood up from the sofa and went into each room turning out the lights and drawing the curtains.

Since they went into hiding, they were told by Dumbledore to switch out all the lights after 7:00 pm so they don't draw attention to themselves at night. Lily thought that maybe, it was also to look like they weren't in.

After they switched all the lights off, they got out a candle and put it on the coffee table and stared at the flickering lights.

"I love you." James whispered into Lily's red hair.

"I love you too."

**7:30 pm **

Lily sat twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

"Don't worry he'll be here soon." James said, staring at her from the doorway.

"Yeah," Lily said reassuring herself, "he'll come."

"Look you don't need to wait for him. Just come to bed. And when he comes, you can just open the door and talk to him then," James said, but Lily didn't look convinced, "Come on, you can show me how to work the TV again!"

"Oh, I dunno..."

James walked over to Harry's cot and picked him up. Harry gurgled.

"See! Harry wants you to come up!"

Lily giggled and turned to look at him,

"Okay." She smiled.

James placed baby Harry into Lily's arms.

"What? You can't hold him?" Lily grinned.

"Hey, I don't want him to poop on me again!" James said, holding his hands up.

"Fine, but that means if he poops on me, you're changing his nappy." Lily said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever!" James said while walking up the stairs.

Lily smiled and followed him.

**8:01 pm**

"Are you going to drop Harry off tomorrow?" Lily said to James.

"Yeah," James said, "how long is he staying there?"

"Just the day," Said Lily, stroking Harry's nose gently, "are you sure Sirius is alright with it?"

"Yeah," James said leaning back on the pillow, "he's not busy, and he's really looking forwards to seeing him! And who wouldn't?" James picked up Harry and his big green eyes stared up at him. James lay him Harry down on their double bed and Harry put his foot in his mouth.

"How do they do that?" James said pointing at Harry's foot.

"Because he's discovering parts of his body," Lily said, "but I have to admit, when they discover the feet, it's the cutest." Lily looked adoringly at Harry.

"Let's go to sleep, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted!"

"But...what about..." Lily started.

"I don't think Snape is coming honey. You can send him a letter tomorrow."

"It's not like Sev to be late." Lily said, ignoring James's comforting words.

"He's probably playing with his potions set." James chuckled.

"Oh shut up James!" Lily snapped, taking James by surprise.

"Okay calm down sweetie, just lie down for a bit! Now," James picked up the TV remote, "which of these knobbly things turn the TV on?"

Lily laughed and snatched the remote of him.

"The red one is the one that turns the TV onand I've told you before they are called _buttons _not 'knobbly things'!"

"But buttons are the things on coats! It doesn't make sense!"

"Nothing muggle makes sense to you!" Lily said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

**8:36**

In the forest of Dean, a short, twitching man with small, watery eyes heads his way through the dark forest, the only sound was the snap of the twigs and the swaying of the trees. A howl was heard in the distance, the man whimpered in fright.

"M-m-master?" he called out. But no-one answered. He kept on going, tripping over brambles and tree roots. He has been travelling for at least half an hour, and he was tired, cold and had dozens of scratches and bruises all over his legs and arms. But as he broke through rather large brambles, he came across a clearing, and as he squinted, he could make out a tall figure, with a dark black cloak. He half ran, half stumbled towards the man and fell on his knees, skidding a few feet. The tall man turned around, and Wormtail's heart skipped a beat in horror. He was looking at a face which wasn't quite right. It had a pale, waxy complexion, and there was slits where the nose was meant to be, making him look like a snake. But the most terrifying feature on his face was the evil red eyes staring, unforgiving and cat like slits for pupils. He had no hair on his head, or on his face. The only thing he wore, was a long black cloak. The man then spoke, but the voice didn't sound human. It was hoarse and it sounded like he was forcing the words out. This wizard was the most feared and most dangerous wizard of all time. He had killed many and did not feel love or mercy. Witches and wizards are so scared of him; they can't even say his name: Voldemort.

"Wormtail," he hissed, "you're late!"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry m-m-my lord! I-I got lost!" Wormtail whimpered.

"Oh, pity," Voldemort said sarcastically, his words dripping venom, "it's not like I was waiting for long."

"W-why did you c-call me my lord?" he looked up terrified.

"Just wondering if you got the right address because if you didn't, well let's just say, you wouldn't come out alive. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Wormtail squealed.

"Now Wormtail is an interesting name, isn't it? I know it's code for something, what's your _real _name Wormtail?"

Wormtail swallowed.

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew sire." Wormtail said, bowing his head down low.

"Ah Peter," Voldemort hissed, "You were wise to betray your friends."

Peter hung his head down with guilt, trying to hide it.

"Now get out of my sight! I've got some unfinished business to do!" Wormtail scuttled away, whimpering into the deep dark forest out of sight.

**9:00**

"Lily! Come quickly!" James shouted from the other room.

"What is it? Can I come in just a minute? I'm feeding Harry!" Lily shouted from the bedroom.

"No! It's him! It's...it's Voldemort! He's found us! He's found us!" James cried.

Lily took the bottle out of Harry's mouth a little roughly and ran into the room James was in, Harry in one arm.

"What! No it can't be him! Please no!" Lily sobbed.

James turned and grabbed Lily with both hands and looked into her eyes. "Go through the back door, I'll hold him off!"

"You'll die James! You'll die!" Lily said, tears streaming down her face.

"If that's what it takes to protect my family then I'll do it! Run to Sirius, he'll help you!"

"No!" Lily whimpered.

"Go! I love you!" James said, and planted a kiss on Lily's wet cheek and Harry's forehead.

"I love you too!" Lily said. And she ran down the corridor towards the back door.

**9:07**

James stood, breathing heavily waiting for the demon to come and confront him. He heard the door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. This is it. This is the day where he will look evil in the eyes and tell him to back off.

"Hello James." Spat the all too familiar voice of Voldemort behind him. James spun round, but not fast enough, he saw a flash of green light and then nothing. James fell to the floor, dead.

**9:14**

Lily was almost at the back door when she saw the shadow of Voldemort blocking her way and she was lured into Harry's nursery. Lily put harry gently into his play cot and looked into the bars.

"Harry, I love you so much. Mama loves you, dada loves you. You're my baby boy and I promise you, I will not let anything bad happen to you. You are so loved Harry, so loved. I know this is my last day, but I will not let it be _your _last. You are so young, and you need a life to live Harry. Be safe, be strong."

Suddenly the nursery door blasted open and Lily screamed. Voldemort glided in, like the angel of death. Lily stood up and stood face to face with the demon.

"Ah Lily," Voldemort said in a sickly sweet voice, "sweet, sweet Lily. Severus has told me all about you."

"Shut up!" Lily screamed at him.

"Oh! I see that your flaming red hair has given you the fiery personality! Yes, Severus wanted me to spare you. Oh how much he begged for me to change my mind."

He glided closer to Lily and stroked one of Lily's red locks gently with one long finger, she shuddered in disgust.

"Where's James?!" Lily said, her voice shaking with fear.

"He was very brave, but he did not stand a chance against me!" Voldemort sneered.

"You monster," Lily whispered, "Why don't you just kill me as well then? Why holding up the chit chat?"

"Because I'm giving you a chance to escape." Voldemort said slyly.

Lily's eyes widened.

"But you're going to have to leave Harry behind."

"Never! Over my dead body!" Lily spat.

"Step aside girl! Step aside!" Voldemort said impatiently.

"No! I will never leave Harry! Never!" Lily screamed.

"Very well then! Say goodbye to your mother, Harry Potter!"

Lily knelt against the bars of Harry's cot and whispered:

"I will always love-"

But before she could say the word 'you', a flash of green light filled the room and Lily was dead.


End file.
